


Winx and Voltron

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Winx Club crossovers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Winx Club
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: What if before Bloom left for Alfea and Matt and Sam Holt disappeared she was close friends with Matt and Pidge/Katie? What happens when the Winx and paladins of Voltron meet and the Winx know about the Galras and Alteans? What happens when the Trix somehow come back and team up with the Galra? Takes after season 7 of Winx Club and after season 6 of Voltron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Pidge's P.O.V**

After a year in space, it was finally time to home. Mom was more than likely worried sick and Bloom... well she would be as worried as mom. I missed her. Matt and I were close to her. Anyway, I was ready to head back home. "Everyone ready?" Allura asked.

We all nodded and then we headed off.

**~A while later~**

We soon arrived back on Earth. We had told dad we were coming so we weren't attacked by Earth's defenses. I saw mom and dad but didn't see Bloom. I guess she hasn't returned from her "special school" as we had to call it. I looked around to see everyone reunited with their families. I soon saw a blast of ice and heard a scream. I looked up to see the Galra and three witches.

"Aw how touching. I hate it." The witch with white hair said.

"Their working with the Galra. We need to be careful." Krolia said. I nodded. They started to attack.

"I call upon the element of fire, flaming spiral!" I heard someone shout. It was aimed at the three witches. I looked to see a fairy with blond hair. Her spell hit the three witches.

"The Winx!" The white-haired witch growled. I noticed the blond-haired fairy gasped when she saw Allura, Coran, Romelle, and Galra.

"Alteans and Galra." She mumbled. The light blue haired witch took this advantage shot lighting at Allura but before it could hit a fairy with fire red hair blocked moved in front and blocked it with a shield. She looked exactly like Bloom.

"Try that again Stormy. I dare you." She growled.

"Icy, Darcy I think Bloom is trying to scare us." Stormy laughed. Icy and Darcy laughed with her. Bloom glared at them.

"Anyone know how to fight the Galra who are 10 thousand years stronger than us?" A fairy with blue hair asked.

"We do." I said motioning to myself, Matt, Allura, and the other paladins. The fairy with blue hair looked at us nodded.

"Come on then" A brown-haired man said. We nodded and started to help them. We soon defeated them and they left in defeat.

"I thought we sent the Trix away forever. How are they back?" The blue haired fairy asked.

"I don't know Musa." Bloom said. She then looked at us and gasped.

"Matt? Katie? Mr. Holt?" She asked. The others looked at us except for mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  This will start from the beginning of the last chapter.

**Musa's P.O.V**

I was heading to Miss. Faragonda's office with the other Winx, Daphne, and Roxy. She had called us but I don't know why. We entered her office.

"You called Miss. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, the Trix are heading to Earth with Galra." Miss. Faragonda said. We all gasped expect Roxy.

"I thought they were gone." I said.

"What are Galra?" Roxy asked.

"They weren't gone. The Alteans were ones that are gone. The Galra had 10 thousand years of training." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Where on Earth?" Roxy asked.

"Near a place called the Galaxy Garrison in the Sonoran Desert." Miss. Faragonda said. Bloom gasped and ran out of the room.

"I'll take that as an 'I'm doing this mission.' gasp and running out of this room thing." Aisha said. We all nodded in agreement.

**~A while later~**

We soon teleported to the Sonoran Desert. I noticed the Trix attacking some people.

"I call upon the element of fire, flaming spiral!" Daphne shouted.

"The Winx!" Icy growled when she and her sisters were hit. Daphne gasped when she saw three Alteans.

"Alteans and Galra." She mumbled. I guess she didn't hear that part. Stormy took this time to shoot lighting at the white-haired Altean but before it could hit her Bloom blocked it with her shield.

"Try that again Stormy. I dare you." She growled.

"Icy, Darcy I think Bloom is trying to scare us." Stormy laughed. Icy and Darcy laughed with her. Bloom glared at them.

"Anyone know how to fight the Galra who are 10 thousand years stronger than us?" I asked.

"We do." A young girl said motioning to herself, a boy who kinda looked at her, the white-haired Altean, and three others. I looked and them and nodded.

"Come on then" Brandon said. We nodded and started to help them. We soon defeated them and they left in defeat.

"I thought we sent the Trix away forever. How are they back?" I asked.

"I don't know Musa." Bloom said. She then looked at us and gasped.

"Matt? Katie? Mr. Holt?" She asked. We all looked at them except for one person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keith's P.O.V**

Ok, Now I was even more confused. This girl, Pidge, Matt, their father and mother knew each other.

"Bloom. Hey." Pidge said.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" This Bloom girl shouted in question.

"Bloom its only been two years for Matt and Dad and a year for me." Pidge said.

"A YEAR?! TWO YEARS?! YOU THINK IT HAS BEEN THAT LONG?!" She shouted again.

"Bloom we are sure it has been-" Matt started.

"IT HAS BEEN SIX YEARS FOR YOU AND YOUR FATHER MATT AND FIVE YEARS FOR YOU KATIE !" Bloom yelled. Pidge looked at her mother for confirmation and her mother nodded.

"Bloom you have to realize that when in space, time is longer than on here. So there is a good reason why they say they were gone that long." A fairy with purple hair and yellow tips. Bloom sighed but nodded.

"Your right Roxy. I'm sorry for yelling. I was just worried. Your like family to me." Bloom said. Pidge nodded.

"It's alright Bloom. Your like family to us as well." Mr. Holt said.

"Maybe introductions are in order." Mom said. Roxy nodded.

"That's true." She said.

**~After two hours of introductions~**

"So you all know about the Galra and Alteans?" Romelle asked.

"A lot about them. Domino, Linphea, Meldoy, and all our home planets had an alliance with the Alteans but never the Galra." Riven said. Musa nodded.

"So your Half-Galra? Are there other Galra that are good?" Daphne asked. I nodded.

"The Blade of Mamora." Mom said.

"How will we truly defeat the Galra though?" Musa asked.

"I don't know but there has to be a way." Allura said. We all nodded. I noticed something 


End file.
